Block handling clearing rakes are generally used for separating stone pieces from a pile of stone and positioning the material such that it can be accessed and moved by an implement like a fork that is attached to the machine. During use, the clearing rake can be subjected to wear from the abrasion and impacts experienced during the earth working applications.
The wear of the clearing rake leads to repair or worn parts, replacement of individual components, and eventually the replacement of the rake. The process for replacing each individual component can be cumbersome, costly, and not easily performed at a work location. Welding is often involved in replacing components which increases the amount of effort and time required to remove each component, and increases the risk of weld stresses, therefore decreasing predicted service life of the clearing rake.
A current system for replacing components of a ground engaging machine is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0269221 A1. The described system involves excavating equipment that includes removably attaching a tooth point to an adapter. The tooth point is mounted onto the adapter by using one or more tooth point retainer pins. Although this system allows the tooth point to be removed, the system also includes multiple removable components that can be damaged during use or otherwise wear down making the tooth point difficult to remove and reattach.
Thus, an improved ground engaging tool system having easily replaceable components is desired.